


fairy fear 2020

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Engagement, Halloween, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Super short drabbles for the Fairy Fear event on tumblr. Each chapter will be labelled with the ship, rating, and any relevant warnings.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fairy Fear Week 2020, Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	fairy fear 2020

**Author's Note:**

> It's been three months since i last wrote some erzajane, so have this little thing ig...
> 
> gaymirajane on tumblr is where you'll find the aesthetics to match, URMILFOVICH on twitter is where you'll find me screaming into the void

Cana had thrown a Halloween party every year since the start of university; ten years later it was still a tradition, one that Erza was deeply grateful for. It gave them the chance to dress up, to feel like kids again. And the fact that Mirajane always wore sinfully skimpy outfits? Total bonus. 

Maybe it was the not being herself which gave her the confidence to do it, or maybe it was just the right time. Erza had been carrying the ring around for weeks, and all of their friends were there. It just felt right. 

“Mira, will you-” 

“Of course!” 

She hadn’t even finished the question before the white-haired demon had thrown her body against Erza’s. Their friends cheered; Erza slipped the engagement ring on Mirajane’s finger, and suddenly they had a whole new reason to celebrate Halloween. 


End file.
